


How Far We've Come

by darringtons



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, major spoilers for Campaign 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons
Summary: anon requested: pikelan weddingor honeymoon





	How Far We've Come

“Is this real?” Scanlan asked, tugging at his dress. He looked in the mirror again – sure enough, the face there _looked_ like his, and the hand that waved mirrored his own. But it didn’t quite feel like him. The wedding garb was beautiful, dark purples with yellow accents. It looked like something he would wear, if he were getting married. But suddenly all he can think about is how far they had come, how impossible this seemed back when they were just young adventurers.

“Of course it’s real, dear. Why wouldn’t it be?” Vex asked, adjusting the feather pinned in her hair.

“Well, she is a Trickfoot. Maybe she’s finally living up to her family reputation!”

“Scanlan,” Vex said, in a no nonsense tone.

“I know, I know,” he said, fiddling with his hair again. “I just never thought we’d make it here, you know?”

Vex swatted his hands away. “Come now, darling. Let’s get out there before you ruin your appearance.”

 

“You look beautiful,” Keyleth said, entering the room after a short knock.

“Thank you,” Pike said, twirling as she looked on in the mirror. Her dress was yellow, pale, yet vibrant and glowing in certain lights, with little purple flowers down her back and train. It _was_ beautiful. “I’m quite nervous.”

Keyleth smiled at her. “Of course. Anything I can do to help?”

Pike shook her head, and turned to direct her full attention to Keyleth. Her hair had grown quite long, back to where it was when they met. “How long do we have to wait?”

“Not much longer, I think.”

“Good. I might eat my flowers if I have to stand here much longer.”

Keyleth laughed.

“Can I do your hair?” Pike asked suddenly.

Keyleth frowned. “Does it look bad? Did I mess it up? I didn’t mean- I’m sorry-“

Pike laughed and shook her head. “No, you hair looks wonderful. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted something to do with my hands!”

“Oh. Okay,” Keyleth said with a shrug. She sat down in a squat little chair as Pike stood behind her.

Pike carefully picked up her long fiery hair and parted it into several pieces, carefully braiding them together. After a moment, it was easy to get lost in the braids, and briefly, lost in the memory of Vax.

“I wish he could be here,” Keyleth said, her mind no doubt on the same path. And then, after a beat, she started to apologize again. “I’m sorry. There I go again, being a downer, and at your wedding no less.”

“Nonsense,” Pike said, finishing up the braid. She spun around to face Keyleth. “He _is_ here. Maybe not where we can see him, but he’s always here,” she said, pointing to her own heart. “And especially here.” She pointed to Keyleth’s heart.

There was a loud, booming knock at the door.

“Yes, Grog?” Pike answered.

“They’re ready for you.”

Keyleth wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped to her feet. Pike smiled and held her hand out.

 

The ceremony was _supposed_ to be a small affair, with Vox Machina and a handful of close friends. But word got out that ‘saviors of Tal’dorei and Exandria’ were to be married, and with every passing day, the wedding grew a little bigger.

The wedding was held outside, under the eye of both Sarenrae and Ioun, and they had somehow managed to keep the guest list down to about 50, but in the distance there were parties and celebrations for the Heroes Wedding. Pike and Scanlan had already agreed to a small parade around the city, at the insistence of the Council of Emon.

_‘It’s good for morale,’ Allura had said._

_‘Also good for free shit,’ Kima said with a nudge._

Pike and Scanlan entered from opposite sides of the courtyard, under a canopy of wildflowers. They met in the middle, both smiling widely.

“You’re glowing,” Scanlan said.

“So are you,” Pike replied. The glow felt more than just a product of their surroundings, though. She looked out into the sea of friends and family. Sure enough, standing at the back of the courtyard, just behind the last row of guests, were two glowing auras, one vibrant gold, the other cool blue. Neither quite took corporeal form, but they didn’t need to.

As their eyes came back to meet again, Scanlan and Pike caught sight of a third figure who wasn’t there before; sitting in the once-empty seat between Vex and Keyleth, was a not-quite solid form of Vax.

“Dearest friends and family,” the officiant began…


End file.
